1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an improved truck assembly for a railway vehicle and wherein side bearing height adjusters are removably secured between the truck frame and the truck bolster assembly whereby to provide height adjustment of the truck bolster relative to the truck frame. The side bearing height adjusters also transfer the vertical load from the bolster to the truck frame and prevent the truck from hunting by restraining the relative rotational in displacement between the truck frame and to the bolster.
2. Description of Prior Art
During use, the wheels of railway trucks wear down due to friction between the wheel bearing surface and the rails. Such wear is caused by various factors such as curving and braking which both cause the wheel flange tread to wear. With railway vehicles, it is also important to maintain the floor level of the vehicle at a certain height relative to the rail surface in order for the vehicle to lie at a specific height relative to loading platforms, and other adjacent coupled vehicles, etc., and this is affected by the wear of the wheels. The usual practice to adjust the floor height when the wheels wear down, is to lift the cab of the vehicle to expand the supporting springs provided either on the bolster assembly or between the frame and the axle box and to place shims under these springs. This procedure has been found to be complex, time consuming and costly.